My Journey through Unova!
by Hoodster225
Summary: Many bonds with Trainers and wild Pokemon. Out to be the best. Rivals will appear friends will be made. My first fanfic stor! Wish me luck! Unova champ title is up for grabs soon.
1. Journey begin!

**My Journey through Unova!**

 **Chapter 1: Journey begin !**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_ / __"Talking" / "Poke-speak" / ' _Poke-thoughts'_

 _Disclaimer: I could never own Pokemon if I did Ash would've won the Kalos League and kept his Greninja!_

* * *

 **Location: Nuvema Town**

 **Date/Time: Macrh 12, 2009 6:59 PM**

My name is Aaron Lavern and my first Pokemon encounter ever was with an injured Eevee.

I found it out in the woods one day while I was playing and adventuring.

She was badly hurt when I stumbled upon her. The first thing I did was check on her.

She had a broken arm so I took her to Prof. Juniper and she rushed me to the Poke-center.

"Oh my, what happened to this Eevee?" She asked worriedly

"I don't know, I found it like this in the woods." I said equally worried

Upon reaching the Poke-center, I was told to sit in a chair and hope for the best.

A day later, the Poke-center couldn't keep the Eevee in bed, cause she was looking for me, so she came and stayed with me and my mom and my sister.

That was two years ago, I was eight at the time.

 **-Break-**

 **Date/Time: May 8, 2011 7:58 AM**

 **Location: Numeva Town, Lavern Household**

Now, I'm ready to start my Journey and I'm ready to see the whole world.

"Aaron, get up, please!" said my Mom, "come down breakfast is ready!"

"Alright, Mom, here I come!" I shouted from my room. "Today is the day I will be come a Pokemon master!"

As I put on my red shirt and my black vest and popped the white collar.

I have black hair and brown eyes and dark brown skin.

It went well with my dark blue jeans, red/white running shoes and my light green back-pack my mom gave me but something was missing what could it be?

"Oh, yeah my hat!" I grabbed my grey/green hat and put it on backwards.

"So are you excited?" Mom asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm pumped!" I reply happily.

"Who are you going to choose?" says Danni, my super bratty little nine year-old sister.

"Obviously, I'm gonna - ahh!" I say but before I do Eves jumped up on my chest and knocked me down, chair and all.

"Ow, what'd you do that for!" I say " I was gonna say you, Eves! I am going to ask if I could have you as my starter Pokemon with Jana, Ali and Reed."

"Eee?" said the Eevee "Eeee!" with a blush, embarrassed at her previous actions.

"Well thanks for breakfast, Ma!" I said, in a hurry " We gotta go to the lab and meet with the team! Bye!"

"Hmhp! He's just as impatient as his father." she said smiling.

My dad was out in the Hoenn region fishing for some water-types that can Mega-evolve.

 **-Break-**

 **Location: Doorstep of Juniper Lab**

 **Date/Time: May 8, 2011 8:12 AM**

"Hey, guys thanks for waiting up for us!" I say to my three best friends, Jana, Ali and Reed.

Reed was wearing his usual white button-up shirt along with his red scarf and green shorts and he was carrying his brown shoulder-strap bag.

Reed's hair is blond and is in it's normal spiky style and his eyes are blue and he has tan skin.

The girls who were wearing identical outfits but they were different enough.

Jana wore a green jacket with a white t-shirt with pink shorts and orange suspenders and wrist-bands along with a purple knapsack and some dark pink boots.

Jana's hair is black in pigtails today and her eyes are brown and her skin is tan.

Ali had the same jacket only orange with a blue t-shirt and khaki pants along with dark pink gloves and dark pink shoes!

Jana's hair is light pink and was semi-wavy today and in her eyes are green and her skin is brown-ish.

"Well we are a team, let's go!" says Jana.

 **-Break-**

 **Date/Time: May 8, 2011**

 **Location: Inside Juniper Lab**

We all enter the lab and are greeted by Prof. Juniper.

"Hello you must be Aaron, Jana, Reed and Ali!" She says, "Welcome to my lab! Now I have something to ask of each of you, will you complete the Unova Poke-Dex?"

Naturally, we agree to try and complete it.

After explaining what to do when a Pokemon is hurt and what we could at the Poke-center she gave the others a Poke-ball with a Pokemon in it.

Jana got Oshawott, Reed got Snivy and Ali got Tepig.

Then Prof. Juniper came towards me and Eves saying " Hmm, I'm out of starter Pokemon but you still have that Eevee you rescued, Aaron. You seemed to bonded with it as well. Why don't you catch it so she can be your partner?"

 **-End of chapter-**

 **Author's Note:** So this is my my first chapter in my story and since I may be preoccupied with school related things for a while I might not finish within my deadline.

Hope you guys liked this chapter feel free to PM me any time though I might not answer right away! Seeya!


	2. Poke-ball, Go!

**Chapter 2: Poke-ball, Go!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!_

 **Date/Time: 05/08/11 8:17 AM**

 **Location: Juniper Lab, Numeva Town, Unova**

 **Last time we left off, the Prof. said I could have Eves as my Pokemon partner and we met a trio of trainers from Nimbasa city.**

* * *

"Really, you're gonna let me get Eves as my partner, Prof. Juniper?" I ask, excitedly.

"Indeed, you've already created a bond with her so why break it?" She says smiling.

"Alright, so how do I catch her with out battling her?" I ask, confused.

"Well, you just throw the Poke-ball and hope she stays in!" She simply replies.

"Hm, alright I'll try!" I say, hopefully,"Poke-ball, go!"

I gently toss it in Eves direction and it connects with her and out comes a red laser-like light that puts her in the poke-ball.

It rocked three times and stood still.

"Well go get it!" said Prof. Juniper with a smile.

"Huh, you mean I caught her?" I said, in wonder.

"Yes." was the Prof.'s reply. Then she looked out the window.

"Oh, here comes the Trainers from Nimbasa city!" She added, "They're a bit early but no matter it seems that the next batch of starters are here!"

She glanced at a tray that appeared from a machine.

She walks towards the door and greeted the trio of kids, two guys and a cute girl.

"Ah, you three must be Lucas, Ken and Maya. Welcome!" said the Prof., in a warm greeting tone.

When they entered the large room that we were in they looked shocked to see us.

Maya seemed a bit shy when she looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Aaron!" I said,"This is Jana, Ali and Reed!"

Being the boldest of the group had it's usual luck and charm.

"I'm Ken and this is Maya and Lucas but I guess you already know that since the Professor just said our names. Heh!" said the tan boy now known as Ken.

Ken wore a white vest with no sleeves,his collar popped up, some light grey gloves, a red bag and black pants with red shoes also he had brown hair, red eyes and has cream-colored skin.

Maya wore a pink and blue hat, a purple bag, some pink and black gloves, some pink shoes,a black no sleeve blouse with jeans and her hair was light brown and her hair was styled with to upward pig tails and her eyes being a cute brown; she is white.

Lucas had a grey bag, some dark blue and black gloves, green shoes with yellow running up the sides, a black vest with sleeves and khaki pants and his hair was dirty brown also his eyes were blue; he is light-skinned.

"Well then, now that you all are done getting acquainted, let's get you three your Pokemon!" said Prof. Juniper, after giving them the lecture about caring for Pokemon and giving them a Poke-Dex.

She then released three Pokemon from their Poke-balls and they each cried out.

"Treecko!" said the green one excitedly.

"Torchiccc!" said the orange one shyly.

"Mudkipp!" said the blue one tiredly.

"Those are starters form the Hoenn region!" I exclaimed

The Prof. laughs and then says, "Yes they are, Aaron, I forgot that your father had shown you pictures of them."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Lucas says, "We are getting starters from another region!"

"How come we aren't getting the Unova starters?" Maya asked curiously

 ** _'Wow, she has a nice voice. It's just beautiful!'_** I thought

Prof. said, interrupting my thoughts, "Well, it's due to the diversity of Pokemon in each region and research for other professors like me."

"Ohhh, that makes sense, I guess." Maya replied

"So, who are you guys gonna chose?" I asked, with interest.

"Yes, we've talked long enough." said the Prof., "This is Mudkip the water type, Treecko the grass type, and Torchic the fire type."

"I'll go with Torchic!" said Ken, eagerly.

"Mudkip." said Lucas, simply.

"I guess that leaves me with the best, Treecko." said Maya, happy.

"Well now that you all have your Pokemon why are you still here?" said the Prof., "Go and start your journey!"

 **-Break-**

 **Date/Time: 05/08/11 8:37 AM**

 **Location: Route 1, Unova**

"Hey, why don't we take our first step together?" said Maya, hopefully.

"Yeah, let's see who can get the most Pokemon, starter included!" I said, in excitement.

"Sure." said everyone, before a limo came and honked at us to move aside.

Then the car pulled up by us and a window had rolled down revealing two kids our age in the back.

"I'm Anthony and this is my sister, Leah." said Anthony "We are here to start our journey but we require some instructions to this region's Pokemon lab.

"We are on our way to get our starters, you see." said Leah looking at each of us, "So, who are you all."

"Um, Aaron Lavern." I said, a bit shyly because Leah kept her eyes on me.

"Maya Valton." said Maya, after snapping her fingers to get Leah's attention.

"Ken Oris." said Ken, flexing for Leah.

"Lucas Dowell." said Lucas, simply.

"Jana Ramirez." said Jana, with a wink to Anthony.

"Ali Flynn." said Ali, with a smile.

"Reed Shay." said Reed, coolly.

"We just started our journeys as well!" I said kindly

"That's nice, we are members of the King family, the heirs to be specific." said Anthony

"That family that moved here from Hoenn?" I exclaimed, in shock.

"The one and only." said Leah, with a smile.

"Well, it was nice knowing you but we must not be late, good-bye." said Anthony

 **-Break-**

 **Date/Time: 05/08/11**

 **Location: Route 1, Unova**

"Well, now that there are no more interruptions...Let's start the contest!" I say with excitement.

The group ran separate their ways into the tall grass.

I decided to look in the woods for a new Pokemon friend, it took a while but I had finally I encountered a Pokemon!

It looked like a puppy!

"Wow, who's that Pokemon?" I said, as I pulled out my Poke-Dex.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokemon flees." said the Poke-Dex

"Lillipup!" it barked in challenge and got in a battle stance.

"Well, let's go Eves!" I said, in excitement as I threw her Poke-ball.

"Eevee!" she said, while doing a flip as she was released from her ball.

"Alright, Eves let's get a new friend!" I said with excitement!

 **-End of chapter-**

 **A/N:** So, we've just came across our first Pokemon this is gonna be good! See you next chapter!

Oh and all of these names are just made up or I used some random names form a generator!


End file.
